


Some Days

by estionsia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Irondad, Other, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, i'm literally just venting sorry, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estionsia/pseuds/estionsia
Summary: Days like these were terrible. The days when he couldn’t even get out of bed, depression weighing him down like concrete on his chest. He always felt so overwhelmed like everything was too much and yet not enough at the same time.As soon as Peter woke up, he knew it would be one of those days.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 46





	Some Days

Days like these were terrible. The days when he couldn’t even get out of bed, depression weighing him down like concrete on his chest. He always felt so overwhelmed like everything was too much and yet not enough at the same time. Most of the time he could ignore it, the crushing overwhelming fear that he would never be good enough and never amount to anything. That he was simply there and that no one would miss him if he weren’t. Logically speaking he knows that’s not true; he was spider-man for gods sake and yet he was just a broken boy from queens.

The worst days though were the days when he wanted to claw at his skin. Rip it off of his bones. He didn’t feel right, couldn’t breathe properly, just wanted out.

As soon as Peter woke up, he knew it would be one of those days. It took him longer to get out of bed and eat breakfast than usual. His eyes felt heavy as he slowly ate his cereal, wishing he could just go back to sleep and stay in bed the whole day.

The whole school day was exhausting. He saw the worried looks Ned and Mj gave each other when they noticed he didn’t talk as much, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Home. That’s where he wanted to be, curled up in his bed in the small apartment they owned in queens, listening to sound of cars go by and not have to do anything.

But he knew he had his responsibilities. He had to help people, protect the city. So, he did, even when he felt like he could pass out any minute because of his lack of sleep, even when he had assignments to do or just didn’t feel like it. He still helped because he knew had to and he loved it most of the days. The wind and the feeling as he slung from building to building, the adrenaline of fighting crime and most of all the rewarding feeling when he’d saved someone or stopped a robbery.

He hadn’t realised how long he’d been sitting on that rooftop until he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He whirled around instantly, ready to fight, but instead saw Tony.

Tony Stark, a man he never thought he would ever meet, let alone talk to regularly, a huge inspiration to him since he was a child, and yet here he was standing in the flesh once again. It still felt so surreal to him. Since that day he was in his bedroom he could swear he was dreaming. But he wasn’t, Tony Stark was there, right in front of him, and he had a worried look on his face.

“You okay kid?” he asked, sitting down on the ledge, still looking at Peter.

“M’okay” he mumbled in response, not needing to say anything else, just knowing his mentor would understand him. They’d had a couple conversations about his mental health over the years they’d known each other.

Of course Tony understood, he always did. He wrapped an arm around the shivering boys shoulders, pulling him closer and just holding him tight.

And Peter knew he would be alright eventually. With his mentor always being there for him, to talk, to listen or just to hug, how couldn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back?? sort of?? idk i just randomly felt inspired to write this, mostly bc i'm feeling depressed. also!! sorry if stuff isn't accurate this is just how i'm feeling currently


End file.
